In vertical markets such as manufacturing, power utilities, financial services, health care, and data center management realtime asset monitoring and management is a challenge that requires the correlation of static and dynamic asset properties as well as the ability to specify complex queries over them. Commonly, the asset schema and hierarchy are stored in a specific metadata store, which contains information about the asset hierarchy and relationship to other assets. The actual asset property values have to be retrieved from other repositories, such as time-series databases (e.g., in the case of fast-changing asset properties), or relational storages (e.g., in the case of static or slowly changing properties). Monitoring and management tasks that are defined over a logical group of assets face the difficulty of having to operate on a dynamically changing set of single property values from separate stores. This makes the formulation of general, reusable queries without the hard-coded reference to such properties difficult or impossible.